Wires
by a paradise bird
Summary: Valerie McKenna is called into the new SHIELD to interrogate the alley-turned-traitor Grant Ward, but the more she investigates into his past and gather information, the more she starts to sympathize for him and jeopardizes her loyalty to SHIELD. Warning: mentions of suicide!
1. Valerie McKenna

Valerie McKenna sat in the booth of a diner, sipping one of the cheapest coffees she could find as she looked up to the news. It was a live broadcast of General Talbot going on and on about wanting to crush SHIELD that he believes is still out there. She's heard whispers herself but so far nothing has come up from her resources, then again, she wasn't a specialist. She dropped her gaze to her book before a shadow plopped down in front of her. Valerie looked up before she straightened up at the man's presence.

"Hi" he smiled, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Agent Coulson" Valerie let out.

"Director now, but it's okay" Coulson folded his fingers together, "How are you?"

"Uh, I'm- I'm good, sir" Valerie stammered, "And what about you?"

"Busy" Coulson answered, "It's funny how you say that you're doing well when you haven't really found a stable job since SHIELD fell"

Valerie dropped her eyes down, "I'll admit that it was a struggle but I believe I am getting there"

"Tell me" Coulson said, "The McKenna family has been in SHIELD for years, why not ask your brother or father to help you out"

Valerie let out a laugh before she cleared her throat, "Forgive me but asking him, both of them, for help is almost as bad as working for Hydra"

"I know what you mean" Coulson smiled.

Coulson perked up and waved down a waitress and started to ask for a cup of coffee. Valerie straightened up before looking around but seeing no one in sight. Coulson has been making a lot of noise in the SHIELD world and not just because he came back from the dead. He cleared his throat before scooting closer in the booth as if he was going to tell her a secret.

"Are you looking for my brother?" Valerie asked, "Because I haven't seen him for a while now"

Coulson answered, "I know where your brother is and quite frankly, I don't care. You are the person I was looking for so you are the one I need to talk to"

Valerie blinked, "Me? You wanted to talk to me?"

"Correct" Coulson said, "I have a job for you"

Valerie's eyes narrowed, "What kind of job?"

This was very peculiar for her. Normally, everyone who approached her would always ask about her father or any one of her brothers, the living one or the dedeased. Never has anyone ever tried to search for her.

"We have a man in custody" Coulson said, "He was a Hydra agent and won't release any information. We've tried not giving him what he wanted and giving it to him but nothing happens. To be honest, my strengths don't lie in interrogations but you excelled in it. Even Nick Fury has mentioned your name once or twice"

"Oh, wow! I'm flattered by the compliment, I really am" Valerie said, "But who am I supposed to interrogate?"

"Grant Ward"

Valerie thought for a moment, "Should that name ring a bell?"

"Only if you were your brother" Coulson said, "He was in Daniel's graduation class back at the academy"

Valerie slowly nodded, "So you want to play the pity card"

"Well, in short, yeah" Coulson said, "But you'll be weeding out the information from him"

Valerie deeply inhaled as she thought about the information. She does remembering hearing a Grant Ward but doesn't remember really why.

"And what information would that be, sir?" Valerie asked.

"Everything you possibly can" Coulson said, "Get him to trust you and make him believe he's not being interrogated"

"Are you sure that's wise?" Valerie asked, "I mean, wasn't Agent Garrett close to him? Wouldn't he have a card up his sleeve?"

"With me and my team, yes because he knows us" Coulson said, "But I don't think you would be affected"

"That's a pretty big IF" Valerie said.

"It's the only one I've got" Coulson responded, "So what do you say? You want to be an agent of SHIELD once more?"

Valerie smiled as she sat straighter in the booth.

"Sir, it would be my absolute pleasure" Valerie beamed.

"Good, I was hoping you would say that" Coulson nodded.

"When do we start?"

"Right after I finish eating, of course" Coulson said, "I'm starving"

Valerie looked around, "So it's true? SHIELD is trying to pick itself up after everything that's happened?"

Coulson sidenodded, "We're trying but we're selectively picking our people now more than ever"

"Then why me?" Valerie asked.

"Your loyalty, of course" Coulson said, "There was a camera feed where you were about to be captured… I was very impressed, not a lot of people would do something like that"

Valerie looked down, ashamed, "I didn't want to die at the hands of the enemy nor turn myself into one"

Coulson was referring to the day Hydra invaded her facility. She had nowhere to go and when they cornered her, they told her to swear loyalty to Hydra. Valerie had a gun, instead of turning it on them, she turned it to herself and said she'd rather die. Two seconds later, a squad of last standing SHIELD agents had busted in and started to take the traitors out. To this day, she was relieved she didn't immediately pull the trigger.

"Well, it got you into a new SHIELD" Coulson said, "Congratulations, your father and brother would be proud"

Valerie blushed, "I didn't do it for them… plus my old man wouldn't want to know that his "tough" daughter had just tried to put a bullet through her head"

"You never told him that?" Coulson seemed interested.

"You've heard about what happened to my brother"

"Everyone has"

"Right" Valerie nodded, "Dad doesn't like that kind of attention, especially after all he's done for SHIELD… to have his eldest son…"

Valerie blinked back the tears as she remembered hearing how her brother had commited suicide. Everyone in the agency was shocked to hear that, considering how her father was just almost as well known as Fury. Dad never talked about it, Jacob chose to use this as a platform to make himself into a better man, and everyone silently waited and watched Valerie. It was the kind of scrutiny that she didn't need and all of a sudden was reminded of.

"Would I be safe going back into the field?" Valerie asked, "After what I planned on doing?"

Coulson thought for a moment before he said, "Probably not, but you shouldn't care what people think about you. You choose your own path, no matter where it leads. Your brother took his life under unknown circumstances but that doesn't define you"

Valerie brought her coffee to her lips, "I wish that was the pep talk I got in the first place"

"With all due respect, your father was a pretty tough guy" Coulson said, "When I was assigned with him on a job, I couldn't wait until I got out of it"

Valerie chuckled, "Sounds like him, was even like that during the holidays"

"He had a soft spot for his kids though"

Valerie made a face, "Really?"

"Didn't really show it in a fatherly way but the advice I was given was to not talk about you guys unless I wanted to get punched in the mouth" Coulson remembered.

Valerie was impressed as she rubbed her mouth together and nodded, not knowing that side of him at all. Coulson's phone beeped as he took it out and checked it before waving for the check. He then turned to her and noticed that her coffee was already finished.

"We have 25 minutes to get to your apartment and pack up everything you own" Coulson informed her.

"Why's that?"

"Because, I want to introduce you to the team immediately and get you started on your job" Coulson said, "Plus Lola is all filled up"

Valerie watched as Coulson got up and fixed his jacket, "Whose Lola?"

"The best damn creation Stark's ever made" Coulson said as Valerie got up and followed him out the door.


	2. Grant Ward

Agent May watched with masked worry as Phil got out of his car with Agent McKenna in tow. He said something to her before he caught sight of May and walked over to her.

"You've got to be joking, right?"

"Good morning to you too, May" Coulson said, "I take it you didn't get your coffee yet"

"You're aware of who that is, do you?" May ignored, "Her father, her brother's incident, _her_ incident when Hydra took over"

Coulson nodded, "I'm aware"

"So you shouldn't have recruited her" May warned, "She's more of a risk than a protection"

"As of right now, we're desperate for agents and especially one of her expertise" Coulson explained, "Besides, I'm not using her as a field agent, I'm using her as an interrogator, and she agreed"

"Looks like we got new meat" Skye approached the group, "Did you pick this one up in an alleyway too?"

"At a diner in Oakland, California" Coulson answered, "She's new for us but still has more field time than you"

Skye grumbled as she wanted someone more fresh than her as the woman came up to the trio.

"Agent McKenna, you might've heard of Agent May here" Coulson waved to his left as May nodded, "And this is Agent Skye"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Valerie said to May, "I've seen you a couple of times at the Hub but you were busy"

May responded with, "As everyone usually is there"

Coulson informed, "She's going to be our lead interrogator, which includes Ward"

Skye looked to Coulson, "But he hasn't given us anything, only talks about his incidents where he's tried to kill himself"

"How long was he in captivity when he started doing these accidents?" Valerie asked.

Coulson nodded behind him, "Not even a week, let's put a name to the face"

In his office, Coulson put up the screen of Grant Ward's room as he currently was doing a workout. Valerie took a step closer to the screen and watched the prisoner as he went from one difficult workout to another. Shots of his selfinflicted wounds were on the corners of the screen as she noticed the long scar across his arm and the scar on the corner of his head. Valerie noted that it was Grant's 25th day of being inside captivity and yet nothing has happened since the first week. Still, he was on constant monitor as Valerie turned to Coulson, May, and Skye.

"He won't try again"

"How can you be so sure?" Skye asked.

"Because he got what he wanted" Valerie told her, "Grant Ward was acting like a child, throwing temper tantrums in order to get his old team to care about him. He knows what he's done wrong and by the looks of it, had his fair share of talks from you guys"

"In more ways than one" May said with a hint of a smile.

Valerie nodded, "Have you done frequent visits after his episodes?"

"Yes"

"And how many times did you visit him before?" Valerie asked.

Coulson hesitated, "We kept him there as solitary confinement… our team had a hard time with coming to terms of not only his betrayal but also what he did to Fitz"

"And ever since then someone from his old team would come to interrogate, correct?"

When the trio looked to each other, Valerie got her answer as she turned back and looked to the man in captivity. Even when he was confined to one room, he was still playing his team as they spoke. Valerie had to admit that this man was good. Garrett had taught him everything he possibly could in order to get the upperhand in almost just about anything.

"We thought it would be safer if he didn't have contact with anyone new" Skye spoke up.

"With all due respect, that is exactly what he wants" Valerie answered, "He's feeling for how much control and pull he has on each and every one of you"

"And what if he tried to end his life again?" May asked, "Not that I care… I was the one who constantly vouched to let him die"

Valerie nodded, "That is exactly what you should do"

May seemed happy for once as Skye and Coulson were shocked that Valerie even suggested something like that. They watched the young woman as her face didn't even change so it indicated that she wasn't telling them a joke. Valerie took the pad and started to type down her notes as if she had just told them what she wanted for breakfast.

"I'm sorry, did you just say, let him die?" Skye asked.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because on these reports it says that he had less than a minute alone before your team started to rush in" Valerie said, "You need to remember that Grant Ward is a specialist, even though he cut himself in a lethal way, he knows how much pressure he needs to put in order to end his life"

"Son of a bitch" Coulson cursed.

Valerie nodded, "Exactly"

Coulson looked to her, "How soon do you want to introduce yourself to your new buddy?"

Valerie smiled, "I'd like to get acquainted immediately, sir, if that's alright with you"

"Granted" Coulson said, "Get in there"

The screen went from opaque to transparent as Grant was just pacing around, waiting and wondering which one of his team members he was going to see today. He stopped midstep when his eyes set on a good-looking, straight light brown haired woman with crystal blue eyes; no one he's ever met before.

"Who are you?" Grant asked.

"Your interrogator" Valerie commented.

Grant looked around, "Where's my team?"

"Either dead or captured" Valerie said nonchalantly before she said, "You were referring to your Hydra friends, correct?"

"I was referring to Coulson, May, and Skye" Grant Ward answered.

"They aren't your team anymore, Ward" Valerie looked up to him, "You lost that privlege the second you betrayed their loyalty for Garrett's"

Coulson, May, and Skye watched from inside of Coulson's office as Grant shifted and changed his position.

"She's good" May commented.

"Yeah, but Ward will try to find his way around her" Coulson said, "He always does"

"Plus he'll try to kill himself again" Skye mumbled.

May looked to her, "What Valerie said was right, we can't keep babying him just because we knew him. You were held captured, don't forget that. Also, don't forget what happened to Fitz"

Skye nodded, "You're right"

"Valerie has cracked the toughest person we had with just one session when he was sitting comfortably on his 10th year at the fridge" Coulson said, "Ward should be a piece of cake to her"

"What do you think she'll find out?" Skye asked.

"Or what do you want her to find out?" May countered.

Coulson stared, "Everything I can, but most importantly, why did he betray us the way he did after everything we've been through"

Valerie tapped into her console as Grant Ward stared at her, switching between looking at her machine to the woman's face.

"What are you typing?"

Valerie looked up and smiled, "Thank you for your time, Ward, I will see you when I see you"

"What about Coulson?" Grant Ward yelled out, "I want to speak to him"

Valerie turned back to him, "You're not to speak with Coulson anymore, only me"

"I will talk to him" Ward said darkly, "Believe me, I will"

Valerie looked him up and down before she smirked, "Keep telling yourself that"

"You don't know anything about me!" Ward yelled out to her.

"Sure I do" Valerie commented, "I read your file"


	3. Guilt

Grant Ward glanced around the room, looking for something to injure himself again with. He could bash his head on the wall but doing it so close to the incident that he first did would surely damage him. Coulson had made sure that his room was foolproof as Ward ran out of options. He heard a sliding before turning back around and seeing the woman sitting there, looking at him expectedly with a cheerful smile on her face. Grant glared at her as he turned his attention and folded his arms over his chest.

"Five days"

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Ward" Valerie cheerfully said.

"You _left_ me here for five days" Grant ignored, "And it's the afternoon"

"Yes, it is" Valerie said, "And you've been left alone for multiple months before so I think you can handle yourself just fine"

Grant glanced her over up and down, "You've read my file"

Valerie nodded, "I have to in order to be an investigator"

"I don't like people knowing about me" Grant said, "But also, you can't rely on my file, especially when I was a spy. I can make anyone believe anything"

"I know… you're good, I'll admit that" Valerie paused, "Which is why I asked Skye about your past"

"Skye?"

Valerie watched as Grant seemed interested but then quickly uninterested. He showed weakness for a slight second but to someone like Valerie, she definitely saw it. To irritate him even more, Valerie went to her console and started to type in her notes making Grant roll his eyes and pace once more. She looked up to him and smiled cheerfully once more as she was ready to continue her session.

"She told me about your past"

Grant formed his jaw, "I'm sure she did… and you don't believe her"

"No, I do" Valerie walked back and forth, "She told tell me anything I need to know, plus I had more cross references… which is why I wasn't here for a while"

Grant looked to her, "You left?"

Valerie nodded as she wondered what was going through his mind as he thought of the possibilities of where she went. Truth be told, she was doing thorough research, interrogating Talbot, and the occasion helping with the process of Fitz. But her main mystery that kept her up at night was Grant Ward, the man who had a terrible past but still chose an awful future.

"Granted it wasn't for vacation but to say the least, this place is a very exciting field to be in" Valerie waved her hand around the room.

Grant scoffed, "Yeah, with this team it was surprises around every corner… but enjoyable as well"

"So you miss it?" Valerie asked, "Being part of the team?"

Grant hesitated before he said, "Yeah, I do"

"So why did you betray them?" Valerie asked, "Got bored? Never liked being part of a team? Or were you always loyal to Hydra?"

"I was never loyal to Hydra" Grant said, "Just to Garrett"

"And look where that got him" Valerie commented.

"I know… you don't need to remind me"

Valerie heard something in his voice that made her stop looking through her notes and glance up to the man in captivity. She stared for a second; watching his moves, his facial features, but his eyes most of all.

"You feel guilty about something" Valerie spoke up, "What is it?"

Grant gave a dry laugh, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because as of right now, I'm the only person who has been given permission to talk to you" Valerie said.

Grant shook his head, "Not good enough"

"Are you asking me to bargain?" Valerie asked.

Grant picked up his head, "That sounds intriguing"

"What do you want?" Valerie asked, "And let me remind you that I can only give you anything that involves me, so I highly doubt-"

"What's your name?" Grant asked.

Valerie stopped and looked to him as she realized he was looking at her in an inquisitive sort of way.

Valerie cleared her throat, "My name is Valerie"

"Valerie" Grant said slowly before he slowly nodded, "Valerie McKenna"

"How do you know my last name?" she demanded.

"Are you kidding?" Grant asked, "Your family is basically legends in SHIELD, quite possibly just as old as SHIELD's actual age"

His face then became serious, "But how I know you was because I was Daniel's roommate back at the academy"

Valerie's face dropped as she let her hair curtain over her face before he continued, "You have the same facial features as him now that I'm really looking at you, but what gave you away was your hair color"

"We're done talking about my brother" Valerie said in a stronger but shakier voice, "Get back to my question"

At first, Valerie thought that he would blow her off and continue to talk about her brother. But Grant Ward lifted up his hands in surrender and walk backwards toward his bed. Valerie breathed a sigh of relief before looking back down to her screen but everything seemed out of focus. The image of her brother roughing up her hair that she spent hours on making it look nice for him. It frustrated her to no end at the time but now, she missed it.

"Yes, I feel guilty for betraying them" Grant said, "I had more moments of belonging to this crew than Garrett would've liked. There were times when I would wake up and wished I wasn't a part of Hydra or at least warn the team of the uprising. But Garrett gave me meaning before I even knew what SHIELD stood for and therefore, I was loyal to him. I owed him everything I had in my body"

Valerie slowly looked up to him, "So you were loyal to Garrett, not Hydra"

"Yes"

"If you were loyal to him than you would've told him that he wasn't thinking straight, right?" Valerie asked, "You would've pulled him aside and tell him that Hydra wasn't the answer and never will be. Or at least have him confide in you if he was feeling insane or let down. You would've told him that, right?"

Grant stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before he said, "We are talking about Garrett, right?"

Valerie blinked in confusion before she realized what she had said to her subject. She opened her mouth in surprise and looked as Grant held some sort of empathy towards her. Valerie quickly jumped from her seat and marched up the stairs, noticing that Grant hadn't called out to her at all. She opened the door and was going to quickly retreat to her room when she came face-to-face with Coulson.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just need a moment to regroup" Valerie nodded.

"I knew Grant Ward was in Daniel's class, I never knew they were roommates" Coulson said.

Valerie waved on her hand, "It's okay, I think we're done for the day"

"I think that would be best" Coulson said as she walked around him, "But Valerie? If this happens again, I'm pulling the plug"

Valerie thought for a moment, "What happening again?"

"Grant Ward getting close to you" Coulson said, "He's not some warm body who will comfort you over your brother's death. He's using that to his advantage, don't forget that"

Valerie nodded, "Yes, sir"

Valerie ducked her head out of the small hallway and over to her room. When she locked the door, she lifted up her mattress and took out a picture of she and her brother at the academy. It was his graduation day and the day where he looked the happiest.

" _You did it, Daniel!" Valerie threw her arms around him, "I'm so proud of you"_

 _Daniel laughed, "Thanks, sis! Now I know how to shoot at any future boyfriends from 20 miles away"_

 _Valerie rolled her eyes as someone called out, "Daniel!"_

 _Daniel turned and smiled, "Grant!"_

 _The man came up and shook her brother's hand, "I'm looking forward to seeing you out in the field sometime"_

" _Counting on it" Daniel winked._

 _The man caught sight of Valerie as he gave her a nod, Valerie blushed and waved back. Grant Ward said his last goodbyes to Daniel before turning and leaving to find Garrett in the crowd._

Grant blinked as the memory faded away, "Of course"


	4. Hydra's Motives

Valerie was just sitting at the table in the lounge when Coulson came up to her with a file in his hand.

"We need you to ask Ward about this" Coulson dropped the folder, "Agents have been disappearing and when they reappear, they're fighting against us"

Valerie picked up the file, "Could it be because they were loyal to Hydra?"

"We don't know" Coulson said, "But I highly doubt that the agent who killed the most Hydra traitors suddenly had a change of heart"

"So what changed?" Valerie looked at him before glancing at the information, "Agent 33"

Coulson continued, "We ran into her at one of our ops, took us by surprise because I thought she was dead when she didn't answer any of my calls when I was trying to keep tabs on my agents"

Coulson watched as Valerie slowly inhaled and hadn't moved from her spot, "You know, if you're not up for this, I can always tell Skye to go in there"

"No" Valerie shook her head, "I'll get right on it, sir"

"Good" Coulson nodded, "I'll be watching in case something goes wrong"

Valerie took her time in walking over to the cell, she had hoped for at least three days before she could go back and interrogate Ward but luck wasn't on her side. She felt embarrassed of her actions, not only did she show a weakness to her enemy but her boss was watching the whole time. Her mind went to a dark place when it shouldn't have, she talked about her brother to someone who meant nothing to her. She stared at the white wall and deeply inhaled once more, trying to find comfort that Coulson was watching only for protection and not to scrutinize her. Valerie made the wall disappear and there was Ward, finishing his workout before he straightened up and looked to her.

"I didn't expect to see you until a few more days" Grant commented.

Valerie answered, "Something came up"

"Something always comes up"

"I'm here to ask about Hydra and how they approach gifted individuals" Valerie said.

Grant waited a couple of seconds before he said, "Yes, but only if they're very desperate on having a person on their side"

Valerie opened her mouth to ask a question but then closed it; she wanted to ask if he was ever hypnotized. A part of her wanted him to say yes since he was the closest thing Valerie had to her brother when he was happiest. Grant's eyes shifted to the camera before looking back to her, making Valerie narrow her own eyes. She thought he was telling her to keep the interview going because someone was always watching.

"They're not exactly what you call welcoming, they don't give you a choice" Grant said, speaking about Hydra.

"So what do they give you?" Valerie asked, "Money, threats, torture?"

Grant answered, "They're good at convincing people"

"I can tell" Valerie said, "You convinced your whole team that you actually cared about them"

"In the end I did, and if it wasn't for Garrett pushing things… I'd hoped things would've been different" Grant said.

"So you blame Garrett for chosing to empty a cargo with Fitz and Simmons in it" Valerie shook her head, "You damaged him; he blames you for how people look at him now and I find it ironic because the team told me that it was Fitz who believed that you weren't a traitor until he was in the depths of the sea"

"I wanted him to survive, Garrett wanted me to put a bullet in his head" Grant hesitated, "He's a smart kid, he'll learn to overcome his disabilities"

"I know he will" Valerie said, "But it still doesn't change the fact that you did that to someone who looked up to you as a brother"

"I know… I wish he could hear me when I say this but I am truly sorry for the damage I caused on him, on all of them" Grant looked up to the camera, keeping his gaze fixed on it.

"Don't say your sorry, no one can hear you, or at least no one who really cares" Valerie said as Grant shifted his gaze back to hers, "Let's stay on task, shall we?"

Grant nodded, "You make the rules; Hydra's protocols are pretty straightforward when it comes to gifteds: an acquasition team is sent out to convince or capture the gifted. If those two options aren't possible, then, they'll take him out"

Valerie scrunched up her eyebrows, "Even if the gifted doesn't pose a threat"

"A gifted who refuses Hydra _**is**_ a threat" Grant said, "And threats are taken care of very quickly"

Valerie couldn't help but scoff as she shook her head and began to pace. This was the man who her brother bunked with for nearly four years? A man who was so quick to pull a trigger because the life of one gifted meant nothing to him.

"That's the difference between SHIELD and Hydra" Valerie pointed out.

"That's why Hydra will win" Grant told her, "Because while a SHIELD agent is thinking about right or wrong, Hydra's already taken the shot"

Valerie got up, "We're done here"

"Say hi to the team for me" Grant called out, "Not that it matters"

"No, it doesn't" Valerie turned and looked to him, "Get used to it"

"Then I'll wait until you return" Grant said, "We might have a lot of shared stories about your brother"

"Don't bring him up" Valerie warned, "We have nothing in common and I don't want you to use my brother as a platform to gain my trust"

"It's not about gaining trust" Grant objected, "It's about healing; for you and for me. It broke my heart when I heard about your brother. I even wanted to blow my cover when I heard a SHIELD agent talking poorly about his death"

Valerie glared, "Am I supposed to say thank you?"

Grant Ward opened his mouth to say something but the screen suddenly went white. Valerie turned and noticed Coulson at the top of the stairs.

"Stay on task, Agent McKenna" Coulson reminded.

"Yes, sir" Valerie said without question.


	5. Common Ground

Valerie grunted as she did four nonstop kicks to the side of a punching bag, not stopping until her leg dropped to the floor.

She let out a sigh, not too sure if it was satisfactory or not but she turned and walked over to her protein shake. She wiped the sweat off of her brow before she took a big gulp of the chocolate shake.

Her eyes drifted up to the clock as she counted back four hours since some of the team had left to go on a mission. Ever since she's been here, Coulson has kept his promise of not needing her on the field, no matter how dire the situation is. With her not being needed on the missions, that also meant she was in the dark for the most part of her stay here.

Valerie knew what she was signing up for but also didn't know that it entailed just this, not fully being a part of the crew. She was the only field agent who hasn't been on the field since she started back in SHIELD. She at least thought that Coulson would turn to her for little things, such as a classic drop off or even pilot a plane. But all her time was wasted on interrogating anyone they seemed to capture… with Ward being their favorite.

Valerie exited the gym as she made her way over to the lounge area, not really wanting to be cooped up in her room. She didn't know if it was because she didn't want to seem unavailable or not but either way, the rest of the crew seemed to avoid her. Her mind immediately drifted to the gun being pointed to her head at her own free will. She forced herself to think of another subject, telling herself that it wasn't because of that incident. Valerie moved to go into the lounge when she stopped short and noticed Simmons and Fitz actually sitting close to each other, showing they have gone past their differences as they were joined with Bobbi and Mack.

"I still don't know why we should even care about what Agent Ward says" Bobbi said, "He is a traitor and should be executed for all those loyal SHIELD lives he took"

Fitz mumbled, "He has valuable, um…. Infor- information that we could… could use against Hydra"

"But who knows if he's telling the right things or not" Mack said, "He could be just scraping off the surface but not telling us the main part"

"Or if our new interrogator is up for Ward's challenges" Simmons said, surprising Valerie as she leaned closer to the corner.

"You think she isn't capable of doing her job?" Fitz said, but the tone in his voice indicated something else, something personal to him.

"I think what she's saying is that Agent McKenna is slipping" Mack informed, "I was in Coulson's office during her last segment with him; her brother's death still haunts her and Ward sees it"

Before she could hear anything more, Valerie quickly turned and went back down the hall to the bedrooms. She suddenly felt as if she wanted to throw her drink and curse at either her or the team.

Mentioning her brother caused a deep and dark fire to ignite in her, what the hell do they know? They never lost someone who meant the world to their family. Suddenly, Valerie's heart seemed to pick up speed as if she had been racing on a track.

She had stopped to take a breath before she turned her attention to the right and froze into place. Valerie was right outside of Grant Ward's cell. Her mind willed her to keep going to her room, regroup in there and avoid what she had overheard. But it was her heart who lead herself to the door and opened it, craving the sense of some sort of understanding.

The door echoed as it opened, making Grant Ward look up from his bed. A pair of feet walked down as he moved to sit up from his bed when he noticed it was Valerie walking down. Something about the way she looked peaked his interest, she wasn't in her normal uniform and her face wasn't in the usual poker face as she had shown. She was in training clothes, skin still glistening with sweat, her hair was a mess, but it was in her face that showed everything. She was torn, almost about ready to cry, this made Grant Ward get up from his bed to stand.

"Everything alright?"

"Why are you asking?" Valerie demanded.

Grant answered honestly, "Because it looks like you've been through hell"

Valerie looked down for a moment before she looked up to Grant, "What was he like?"

"Who?" Grant asked.

"My brother, back at the academy" Valerie said, "What was he like?"

Grant thought for a moment, "He was a really funny guy, always joking, doing something just to almost break the rules but then bounce back. I honestly thought that guy wasn't going to last a week there, but he surprised me. No matter what the academy through at us, Daniel would come back to the room smiling. He was nothing like the stories I heard about his father but that didn't phase him, he was his own person. Always wanted to invite me over for the holidays because he knew about my family… never judged me for choosing Garrett over them"

Valerie nodded as another memory popped up, the last four months were when they saw Daniel the most because of the holidays and each time, he mentioned asking his roommate to tag along. She wondered what it would've been like if Grant had just said yes. What would've changed if they knew each other way back then.

Valerie swallowed as tears formed in her eyes. She roughly wiped at them as Grant noticed that she didn't even look back to the camera. He took that as a sign that Coulson was out of the office and she came at her own free will. Grant didn't need to be an expert to know that she wasn't getting along with the rest of the crew.

He could easily use this to his advantage, get her to trust him and betray the others but for once in his life; he couldn't. Everytime he looked at Valerie, he saw Daniel smiling behind him, talking about his siblings like they were the closest of friends. It was clearly confirmed with how torn and difficult it was for Valerie to do her job. He had to admit that with Skye, it was hard to do the things he did but he ended up doing them anyways. But with Valerie, he didn't want to betray her at all.

"Everything okay?"

"You already asked that" Valerie said.

"And I'm asking again" Grant said in a stern voice, making Valerie look up to him, "Are you alright?"

Valerie hesitated before she said, "It's difficult, belonging to the team, they seem to have their own agenda that doesn't include me"

"So no one talks to you up there" Grant nodded up to the stairs, "Not even Skye?"

"She and Coulson spend a lot of time together over something they don't even want the whole team to know about" Valerie shook her head, "It's frustrating"

"It happened even when I was apart of the team" Grant stopped, "You know, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here"

Valerie let out a dry laugh, "You're my subject, I'm not even supposed to trust a word you say"

The lightbulb went off in her brain as she realized that she shouldn't even be there in the first place, but she didn't move. Valerie looked down to Grant's feet as she realized that they were right next to the yellow line, the closest he could ever get. Her eyes drifted up to his face as he looked to her with pity but intensity that she couldn't even look away. She should go, she should leave, so why if she staying.

She glanced down to her watch, wondering when Coulson will be getting back. She hoped it was one of those missions where there were bumps along the road. Valerie hasn't heard anything about the mission but then again, no one ever tells her otherwise. She looked up to Grant as her eyes zeroed in on his scar, the one where _he_ tried to end his own life. Grant glanced down to it as if regretted doing so for the first time since he's been locked up.

"I didn't apply that much pressure" Grant said, "Just enough to make me lose conscious and attract attention-"

"I know" Valerie commented, "I've seen it done before at the fridge"

"Yeah" Grant looked to her, "You should go, don't want Coulson to know you were in here without his orders"

Valerie was surprised how he knew that information before she said, "Okay, thank you, for telling me about my brother"

"Of course" Grant whispered, "And if there's anything else you want to talk about, you know where my room is"

Valerie smiled, "Thank you… Grant"

"Don't mention it" Grant said, "Really don't, they'll fire you before you can explain"

"I'll keep that in mind" Valerie let out a small giggle.

She suddenly realized that she was looking straight up at Grant before she glanced down and noticed her toes were as close to the yellow line as they could get. Valerie took a step back in surprise, not realizing that she had closed the gap herself. She looked up to him and just meekly waved at the man before she turned and bounded up the stairs. Valerie peeked out from the doorway before she snaked her way out of the door and went back to her room. She touched her cheeks as she realized a blush was present on her face.


	6. Old Wounds

Valerie was granted at least one day of not seeing Grant Ward, two if you count from everyone else not knowing of their talk. She had to admit that she was nervous that Grant would blow her cover but when she came into the room with her body suit, hair tied in a half bun, and make up on, he didn't say anything. He was acting just as he normally would act, peeved that it was her standing in front of him and not his former team. Valerie licked her lips before she got comfortable in her seat and smiled politely at him.

"Hello, Ward" she greeted, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I need a change of scenery" Grant sighed, "Don't suppose you can change these walls to different locations, right?"

Valerie smiled, "I like the grey walls around you, reminds me that you lost all privileges to SHIELD"

"Still" Grant Ward glanced up to the camera, "Tahiti would be a nice place"

"Why Tahiti?" Valerie asked.

Grant looked surprised, "So they didn't tell you? Wow, Tahiti was what we were chasing around before I got demoted to this one room"

"What happened before I came to this facility has nothing to do with me" Valerie said, "My main job is to get to know you better"

Grant lifted up his eyebrows, "Joy"

His eyes shown a different answer than his sarcastic one as he turned around and slowly walked over to his bed. She chose this time to glance down to her console and type down her notes once more. When she looked up, Grant Ward was patiently waiting for her to continue their conversation.

"You hinted that you weren't loyal to Hydra but to Garrett, did you ever feel that his decisions were impaired?" Valerie asked.

"Yes" he answered honestly.

Valerie went on, "When did that happen?"

"Around the time that Raina injected him with some sort of serum that saved Skye" Grant informed, "It changed him for the worse"

"Changed him how?"

Grant hesitated as he stifled a sigh, he wanted to tell her everything but he knew that Coulson was watching now. He could practically feel the man staring into his skull with possibly May by his side.

"Unhinged" Grant answered, "He became powerful I'll give him that, but sometimes his words just didn't add up. He kept mentioning that his mind was expanding and he could see nearly different parts of angles that he never really thought to imagine. If that wasn't unsettling enough than it was the writings he did on the walls"

Valerie asked, "What writings?"

Grant shrugged, "Dashes and circles, he said it was a language but I couldn't really decode it before everything started to crash down on us"

"You mean when SHIELD got the upperhand" Valerie commented, "Like the way we always do"

"Hydra is the reason why SHIELD survived all these years" Grant hissed, "You think it was because of the Howling Commandos, Howard Stark, or Nick Fury for that matter? We did what SHIELD could never do, we waited under our enemies shade for the perfect time to strike"

"So was it Hydra that helped fight off an alien invasion?" Valerie questioned, "Or was it Hydra who had seeked out the Tesseract in the first place, made it known to the world, and then, unfortunately, made it known to everyone in the universe"

Valerie smirked, "Bravo"

Grant Ward couldn't help but return the smirk as he liked this little game they seemed to be playing with one another.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Valerie asked, "You used to be so difficult to get information out of"

Grant shrugged, "I guess I'm growing fond of you"

"Don't be" Valerie said.

"I can't just have a normal conversation with the only person I'm allowed to see?" Grant asked.

"Yes, but know that this isn't a normal conversation" Valerie reminded him, "A normal conversation includes a drink at a coffee shop and not a laser grid wall between the two subjects"

Grant made a face as if he took her information into consideration. Valerie didn't know what angle he was working at. He was a prisoner, even acted like one despite their secret conversation with one another. But now he was making it easier to get information which she was sure Coulson would be aware of. A ding went off on her console as she looked down and read the message, _talk about his older brother._

"Let's talk about your brother, shall we?" Valerie asked.

This changed Grant as he became more rigid, "Which one?"

"Your older brother, the senator" Valerie answered.

"Christian" Grant said as he began to pace, "Why? What happened?"

Valerie shrugged, "Just need basic information; habits, places he frequently visits, stuff like that"

"You need to stay away from him" Grant warned, "He's not what he seems, he always has an angle and if he thinks you can lead him to me-"

Valerie cut him off, "This isn't about you"

"Isn't it?" Grant asked, "I'm sure Skye already told you about me at the well, what he made me do? He gets joy from one thing: hurting people"

Valerie watched him closely as he said, "So, tell me, _please_. Does he know I'm here?"

"Not how it works, Ward" Valerie objected, "You answer my questions, remember?"

Grant nodded, "I always do, I always tell you the truth, but if Christian knows that I'm here-"

"You always tell me the truth?" Valerie asked.

"Yes" Grant said, "I promised myself I wouldn't lie to you after finding out about who your brother was and I haven't"

The screen suddenly went white as Valerie gasped and looked at the wall between them and back down to her console. She turned and noticed that Coulson was standing there with his own console, yet again.

"He didn't give us anything we needed on his brother" Valerie argued.

"Trust me" Coulson said, "He gave us more than you think"

Valerie stared at him with confusion before she climbed up the stairs to join her director, "Why did you need me to talk about his brother? I thought that was going to wait until next week?"

"His brother just made a speech attacking and blaming us for Hydra's actions on the UN" Coulson informed, "I'm thinking about making some sort of agreement with him"

"Agreement how?" Valerie asked.

Coulson answered, "I believe the brothers need to reunite in a way, comb over some old wounds"

Valerie stopped in her tracks, "You mean to trade off Ward"

"Is that a problem?" Coulson asked as he turned and looked to her.

"No, it's just that, what do we get out of this?" Valerie asked.

"SHIELD's innocence" Coulson turned back and started to walk away, "And an empty basement"

Valerie couldn't help but notice the pounding of her heart as she looked down to her console and pulled up a live feed from Grant's room. He was pacing around, rubbing his hands all through his hair, and if not that, scratching his beard. He looked completely unsettled by the topic that they left off with. Valerie gave a shaky breath as she tried to tell herself that this was for the best, she can't get attached to her work like she was with Ward.


	7. Caged

Hours later and Valerie's heart was still in a chaotic mess, coffee wasn't helping at all but it was something to keep her distracted since she wasn't of use anymore. She wondered what her life would be like if Ward leaves, would she go back into the field or still be part-time investigator? She ran a hand through her hair as she sat down at the island and spun her coffee around and around.

"She's nervous" May commented as she watched Valerie through the screen, "You think she's a Hydra agent as well?"

"No, Hydra wouldn't pull a gun on themselves to _not_ express loyalty" Coulson responded.

"That's her third cup of coffee" May noted.

Coulson looked to her, "I was right, Valerie is expressing feelings for Ward. She feels some sort of connection to him through the loss of her brother; they're like magnets in a way"

"So why put them together in the first place?" May questioned.

"I didn't know Ward was that close to Daniel McKenna" Coulson shook his head, "He never mentioned any friends at the academy but I guess the closest one you can probably get is a roommate, right?"

May glanced to the screen once more before looking back to the director, "Coulson, what are we going to do with Valerie now?"

Coulson sighed as he looked at the screen, Bobbi and Hunter came in with Mack in tow as she looked over her shoulder. The three sat off to the side of her, clearly showing she wasn't invited as Valerie got up and cleaned her mess before leaving.

"Get her more accustomed to the team" Coulson answered.

"What?"

"She needs friends and we're not giving her any by having her fraternize with the enemy" Coulson looked to May, "She needs to become involved in our missions in order to feel belonged here"

"Why can't you have Jemma talk to her or something?" May asked dryly.

"Because that would seem forced and Valerie knows when people are being put through things they don't want to do" Coulson answered, "Simmons isn't really a good liar when it comes to that anyways"

Valerie got up from her place and cleaned her stuff up before leaving into the hallway where she stopped short.

Men in black SWAT uniforms were at the end, rechecking their equipment as they talked amongst each other. Her heart raced, even though she wasn't the one that they were taking. She knew the arrangement had already been made because she knew they were here to take Grant Ward away, she should be grateful that that man was not going to be her charge anymore, no more mind games versus mind games. Valerie slicked back over to the otherside of the Playground, not wanting to be caught in the midst of it. She suddenly stopped short when May and Coulson were walking over to her.

"Good morning, Valerie" Coulson said, "Have you greeted the company party, yet?"

"No, I figured you would want me out of sight" Valerie told him.

"Of course not, everyone is gathering to see him leave right now" Coulson waved the the agents all seeming to be out over nearly every door opening, "Stick around for the show, there might be popcorn thrown at him"

Coulson straightened up his jacket, "Excuse me"

Valerie watched him leave as May said, "What are your thoughts of handing him over?"

"I don't know" Valerie shook her head, "What angle is Coulson trying to work at?"

"The angle where it gets Ward out of our facility where he won't try anything on anyone" May crossed her arms over her chest.

Valerie looked to her, "You think I'm being played?"

"Ward is a very unique specialist" May hesitated, "He even played all of us without even knowing"

May suddenly became rigid and glared over Valerie's shoulder, making the woman turn and see what was going on. Grant Ward was walking with at least four guards on either side of him. He looked straight ahead before he glanced over to Valerie and stared at her. She couldn't look away or even give him a glare like everyone else, instead she watched as he gave her a nod before walking down the hallway.

"Arrogant son of a bitch" May cursed.

"He's lucky Coulson is letting him off easily, if I were director… I'd put two into the back of his head"

A small part of her wished that once Ward was out of the picture, she would be able to focus more on finding friends amongst the agents, but it seemed the opposite. Both scientists and specialists avoided her like the plague, they even stopped talking the moment she walks into the room. Even Coulson seemed wary, when he puts her on a mission it's only for the shortest amount of time and without a single weapon. She knows that he is the director and should trust his input but the more days she spends at the Playground, the more she feels useless to the team. Without Ward, she has nothing to offer to anyone but just an occupied space in one of the rooms.

It was in those moments where she actually wished that Ward was still in the basement, even finding herself walking over to the room just to see if he was actually there. She heard of his escape the second he got into the second mode of transportation. Just like a true agent, he went dark and didn't reveal himself, even under May's eyes. She wasn't an idiot, she knew everyone in this building blamed her for his escape somehow.

Valerie even thought to herself that that was the reason why she was being put under this sort of punishment. They didn't trust her because she should've warned them that a man like him would try to escape. But how could she have known that he would?

Because this was her specialty of expertise, she should've known deep down that this was going to happen. Maybe it was in the back of her mind but she refused to see it.

He was just as much caged here as she was.

It had been several days since hearing anything about Ward, Valerie was starting to get the thoughts out of her head. She was walking back to her room from training when she stopped and noticed that her door was slightly open. Valerie stared at it for a moment before turning around and looking at the other agents in the hall, no one seemed to be paying attention to her. She wished she had a gun now, or even a voice to tell someone that she didn't leave her door like this. But knowing them, they either wouldn't believe her or just simply ignored her.

Valerie turned back to her door and slowly walked over, pushing it open gently before letting herself in. Her body and mind were razor sharp as she scanned the room, looking for any signs of danger but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She barely let out a sigh when her eyes dropped down to her bed and noticed a manilla envelope. Valerie squinted at it as she closed the door and made her way to the yellow paper.

She picked it up and immediately knew what it was from the feeling as she tore open the slip. A burner phone dropped into her hands as she wondered who would send her something like this. The phone suddenly lit up and buzzed in her hand as she thought for a moment before picking it up and placing it to her ear.

"Get out now"

Valerie dropped the phone and raced out of her room and down the left hall. She didn't know whether or not it was the message or hearing Grant Ward's voice again that made her run like a mad person but she did. She found the stairs and ran up them two at a time before bursting through the door and running out in the streets. Valerie only had a block between her and the facility when she heard a loud boom that shook every bone in her body as she stopped and turned around. The warehouse that they played off as the Playground had blown up to pieces with her as presumed as the only survivor.


	8. Crossroad

Valerie waited.

She didn't know exactly why but she felt stuck, no, torn between what she should do. A voice told her to leave the facility just seconds before it blew up.

Valerie repeated the actions over and over in her head, remembering running down the hall and passing a bunch of agents. Never did she think to warn anyone and tell them to evacuate as well. She just rushed out of there as fast as she could because that was what Grant Ward had told her to do.

She left with nothing but her gym clothes on and didn't think to grab her phone, ear piece, or any other device in order to alert Coulson. He left with his main team out to some country that he didn't bother to tell anyone about. Valerie didn't know if that was worse for her situation or better knowing that the director made it out alive. The cards kept piling up against her as she considered herself a traitor to SHIELD.

It's been hours since the explosion and the first response team were still on site, which meant that Coulson knew and wouldn't come back anytime soon. Valerie watched from one of the neighboring buildings as it looked like the whole department was out there shoveling through the rubble. She folded herself up into a little ball as she watched them poke and poke at the gravel and even brought up a few workers in body bags. A pang of guilt shook her just as much as the bomb did, tears welling up in her eyes. She could've saved them, Valerie could've warned them.

A tear ran down her cheek as she let the cold freeze it to her skin.

Her father and brothers would be furious if they knew what she had done. Daniel was probably rolling over in his grave right about now.

"Pity Coulson wasn't in there"

Valerie gasped and spun around, "Ward?"

He smirked, "The one and only"

"Wh- What are you doing here?" Valerie looked around as if someone would come and help her.

"Just came by to see if you got my message" Grant said, "Glad you did"

"Why did you do it?" then another question popped up, "Why did you spare me?"

Grant stopped and looked to her, "Because I like you, Valerie. You actually sat there and listened to me for the first time in three and a half weeks, I had someone to talk to"

Grant stepped into the light where she noticed that he cut his hair to a very short crop and had shaved off his beard. He looked unrecognizable in ordinary clothes as he took a couple of steps to her. Valerie glanced back over to the first responders as she contemplated alerting them to her position.

"Why are you even waiting around here?" Grant asked, "I thought you would be miles away by now"

Valerie swallowed, "I was waiting for Coulson"

"Coulson?" Grant asked, "You mean the man who might pin this on you?"

"You don't know that-"

"Yes, I do" Grant said, "I was on his team way longer than you"

"I shouldn't listen to you-"

"But you are" Grant interrupted before smiling, "See? I can pick up on subtle hints too"

Valerie started again, "Why did you plant the bomb?"

"Why wouldn't I? They weren't going to stop until I was dead" Grant said, "All of them would but you"

Valerie glared at him, "You don't know me"

"I think we know each other more than we want to" Grant admitted, "But I'm willing to set aside our differences and have that talk in a cafe, what do you think?"

Valerie gave him a peculiar look, "Are you flirting with me?"

Grant didn't say anything, he didn't even have to, it was right there in the open for her to take. Valerie gawked before turning around and running her hands through her hair, not knowing what to do with this information. So that was why he spared her life; he liked her. She should be grateful but now standing between the destroyed SHIELD and Grant Ward the Traitor, she didn't know what to do.

"I know you like me too" Grant said, "I read your body language"

"Using sex appeal to get answers is also a tactic, Ward, don't mix it up" Valerie stated.

"I'm not" Grant took a step toward her, "And neither were you at the time"

Valerie stared at him as Grant breathed out, "Look, I promise you that if you come with me, you'll remain in the shadows. SHIELD won't even know you're alive and you'll be safe"

"You want me to join Hydra?!" Valerie let out a little bit too loudly.

"No, I want you to join _me"_ Grant said, "Be whatever I want, just to have you to come home to-"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Valerie cupped her ears as if to block the words out.

She wanted this to be a dream, to wake up in her bed and know that she didn't kill everyone in the Playground. Valerie even tried to will herself to open her eyes but the burnt smell of everything seemed to stay in her nostrils. She looked to Grant Ward who was looking at her patiently but with his hand stretched out making her drop hers to her sides. Her eyes zeroed in one his hand, knowing that if she took it, it'll be the first time she ever touched Ward. Valerie looked up into his eyes as he stared at her in the same pleading way.

He said gently, "You know you're as good as dead the moment Coulson touches down"

"I'm trying to save you" Grant urged.

"I won't belong to Hydra?" Valerie asked.

"No" Grant shook his head, "You'll be whoever you want to be"

Valerie McKenna looked down to his hand before looking back up at him, her arm slowly reached out and touched the warm, rough, calloused hand of Grant Ward.


	9. Alliance

Grant Ward had actually kept his promise.

She didn't know what he was doing half of the time but she didn't really care to know. The nauseous feeling in her stomach hasn't really gone away since they left on his motorcycle.

The first night was the worst, she had a dream of being in an interrogation room with her father standing over her, lecturing her about SHIELD's priorities. He would then go down the list of family members, all men, who had served for SHIELD and went back to his argument of having his daughter, the first female in the family, to join. He kept banging the table and getting in her face saying she was a disappointment and disgrace to the family.

When she woke up, she was in a cold sweat before slipping on shoes, a jacket, and Grant's keys before turning and looking at him. What surprised her was when Grant Ward got the hotel, he asked for two beds instead of one. He slept at the farther one with his back to her but she could see him sleeping peacefully, trusting she won't run and alert Coulson that he was alive. Her mind went back to how nervous he acted when he heard his brother was on his way to pick him up and wondered what other horrible things his eldest brother did.

So that is why she stayed, Valerie stayed because no one else wanted to with Grant Ward by their side. Sure she was intrigued and wanted to know more and more about him but the reality was she was growing fond of him. She was smart enough to know that he was playing any tricks on her, hasn't been for a while which makes her wonder if he feels the same way. Some days he would leave early in the morning and come back in the evening but with food in hand and not tell her a damn thing. Valerie thought that if she stayed cooped up in the hotel room and out of the public's eye, she would be safe.

But what she didn't think would happen, is her getting bored.

"Where were you today?" Valerie asked.

"What?" Grant questioned as he put down food, "Just out and about, checking my sources to know if Coulson's on our tail"

Valerie's heart skipped a beat, "Is he?"

"Of course, he is" Grant said nonchalantly, "But he's on my tail, he's not thinking that you're with me"

"Oh…" Valerie glanced down to the table"

"Good"

"What?" Valerie looked back up to him.

"Usually _Oh_ is followed with _good_ in this kind of situation" Grant Ward explained.

Valerie slowly nodded as Grant started to unbutton and take off his shirt, she slightly blushed when she saw his rock hard abs as he slowly took another shirt to put on. Grant saw her fidget from the corner of his eye and smirked as he pulled the other shirt back on.

"You are being careful, right?" Valerie asked.

"Of course" Grant answered, "No one is going to come looking for you"

"I meant for your sake" Valerie corrected, "You're being careful so you wouldn't get caught by SHIELD, right?"

"I am" Grant nodded, "Thanks for caring"

Valerie squinted her eyes at him, "Why do you think I wouldn't care?"

"Not everyone falls for a _maniac_ as how my old team would put it" Grant sighed.

"You're not a maniac" Valerie scoffed.

"Psychopath?"

"No"

Grant continued, "Traitor?"

She turned and glared at him before getting up and walking away from the table as he slightly smirked. Valerie doesn't like that word anymore because now she believes that it targets her in the same category. Grant decided to change the subject as he slowly made his way to her.

"It's been four days since you've left this room" Grant said.

Valerie turned and looked to him, "I can leave?"

"Yes" Grant gave her a peculiar look, "You're not a prisoner here, you're free to go whenever you wish"

"I never thought you would let me go because I knew it was you who destroyed SHIELD" Valerie commented.

"I had many reasons to blow that facility up" Grant said, "One was so they would know that _I know_ where their secret base is, Two was to settle a score, and Three was to set you free"

Valerie asked, "Should I say thank you or something?"

"You should say that you'll go to that cafe with me" Grant told her, "So we can get to know each other more in the way that you like"

Valerie struggled to look at him as he was full on staring at her, waiting for her to answer to his request. She knows he's been wanting to bring it up several times now but hasn't gotten around to ask her. For four days, she's been sitting in this hotel and ordering room service, waiting for him to return, and flipping through the channels she already knows by heart. Valerie was slowly losing her mind in this room and couldn't stand it anymore.

"I think that would be nice" Valerie nodded to him.

Grant blinked, "Really? You actually do want to have a date"

"Beats sitting around here" Valerie sighed as she looked around the room, "I practically wanted someone to kick down the door just to fight me"

Grant smiled, "You're not too good with being an idle undercover, are you?"

"Wasn't really my strongest suit" Valerie admitted, "I preferred to swing in, beat up some bad guys, get what I wanted and get the hell out of there"

"Like Romanoff" Grant seemed impressed"

"But not as subtle as her" Valerie gave a short laugh, "She fooled Tony Stark for months remember"

Grant nodded, "She was a jack-of-all trades kind of girl, so you want to have that drink tomorrow?"

The next day came by a lot faster than she thought, the moment she felt the cold crisp air on her skin, it felt like she was breathing for the first time. The morning rush of people running by to get to work, running errands, or just walking their dogs seemed almost normal for her. They sat outside but away from the front of the door and off to the side, typical for a spy on the run. Grant seemed at ease as they both drank their warm cup of coffee, Valerie smiling at the taste of carmel in hers. She didn't realize how bad hotel coffee was until the warm liquid hit her lips.

"I feel like it's been forever since I felt the sun on my face" Valerie closed her eyes and craned her neck.

She could hear Grant huff out a laugh, "Well, now you can; you're considered one of the loyal and fallen of SHIELD"

Valerie looked up to him, "How do you know that?"

"Because I was watching your brother, James' apartment for a while and saw Coulson and Skye giving condolences"

Valerie breathed out as she thought of how the news would affect her mother.

"How did he take it?" Valerie asked.

Grant shrugged, "Didn't really show much emotion; hours later he just went out hunting like he always did"

Valerie huffed, "Typical… who are you watching?"

Grant blinked, "What?"

"You keep looking over my shoulder and back to me every 15 seconds, it's clever but I can tell the person is behind me" Valerie said, "You're watching someone, aren't you?"

Grant sighed as he leaned in, "I'm just watching someone who can get me to the military base, he's the only one I can pass as and need him alone so I can subdue him… I'm sorry, I know you probably wanted to-"

"I'm in"

"Wait, what?" Grant looked at her, confused.

"You heard me" Valerie said, "I'm in… whose the target?"


	10. A New Hydra

Tires screeched from down just outside the warehouse as Valerie searched on the tablet gifted to her on the whereabouts of Baron Von Strucker's son. She wouldn't really say that it was difficult to figure out where the boy was but using under the radar tech always took time. She could hear the sounds getting closer and closer as Grant was inside making his own proposal to his right hand man with other Hydra agents inside. Grant was planning on rebuilding Hydra to be more ruthless than it was ever before. Even though Valerie had said in the beginning that she didn't want any part of it, she was easily swayed by Ward.

It first started with one task and then immediately pulled back, like how Coulson used her on the team, but then she asked for more. Valerie _wanted_ to do more for him which Grant would accept with only two tasks and then have the same thing happen. By the fourth time she demanded to do more, Valerie told him that she was rebuilding Hydra just as much as he was. With a surprised look on his face, he asked her if she was loyal to the cause, with no hesitation she said yes.

That's how she became a Hydra agent, by being loyal to the man who had a vision of his organization. Valerie didn't feel sick to her stomach when she announced herself to him, she felt as if she cracked open the cage that was keeping her inside. She felt free from all of the fears that were holding her back.

Valerie opened the door just as she came face to face with the convertible, making Grant Ward slam on his breaks and send the man flying off the roof. Valerie barely gave a glance over to the man panting on the floor as she made her way to Ward.

He snaked his arm around her waist and kissed her on the top of her head.

Ward asked, "You find him?"

She answered, "Wasn't really that hard to find with all the girls posting up pictures on a yacht in Spain"

Ward scoffed, "Of course, nothing like his father but willing to waste all of the man's money now that he's got it"

"How can we use him? He's never once set foot in Hydra from what you told me" Valerie asked.

"Oh, we'll make him, he's just got to show his true potential" Ward turned and winked to her, "And scare the living crap out of him"

"You think that will work?" Valerie asked.

"Well, either it works and he gives us the money" Ward weighed out, "Or we got someone who can be just as vicious as his father"

Later in the day, Valerie was walking through the base as she noticed the agents never once side glanced her in any sort of way. If anything, they averted her gaze because of who she was affiliated with. Even though she doesn't do Ward's dirty work and has the least amount of field time possible, they still respected her. Treated her as if she was a leader of Hydra as she sat down and went over more files to give a psychoanalysis to future agents. She saw in her peripheral view a grey T-shirt as she lifted up her gaze to a young man.

"Is there anything I can give you, Miss Valerie?" he asked in a rushed voice.

"Umm… no?" Valerie answered.

"The coffee's still hot and one of the agents just made some blueberry biscuits, it could go along with your reports" he continued.

"No thanks, I think I'm good" Valerie smiled up to the man.

"Okay… Hail Hydra!" he yelled out before leaving the table.

"Wow" Valerie muttered under her breath.

"How's the new recruits coming along?" a voice said from up above her.

"Still working on a few loyals but I've found some interesting people that Grant would want at his side" Valerie answered.

Just as she said that, the man suddenly stood up straight as Valerie glanced up to see Grant Ward move past with Werner von Strucker's son being dragged in tow. She got up from her desk and walked over to where he was leading the man as she stopped and waited behind a closed door until Grant Ward reopened it again. He sighed as he adjusted his coat and then looked to the woman in front of him. Grant barely smiled as he walked over to her, showing his charming side to her.

"How's the Queen of Hydra?" Grant asked.

She scoffed, "Don't call me that"

"Well, that's what everyone else is calling you" Grant walked around her, "You make these people stand at attention whenever you enter the room"

"Are you sure it's not because I'm standing by your side?" Valerie asked.

"No" he answered, "You chose willingly to follow me here, if you were at my side, you would be locking yourself away from this place"

Valerie had to admit that he was right as he took her hand and moved her body back over to the end of the hall. He kept his arm around her as she leaned in close, savoring his warmth, knowing she was his favorite. Grant didn't spend this much time with any other woman than her and she valued that even as she sees pretty little agents walk by them.

"Let's go for lunch" Grant recommended.

Valerie looked up to him, "But what about von Strucker's boy?"

"I got someone looking after him" Grant said nonchalantly, "Besides, it'll take him a while"

"A while to do what?" Valerie asked.

"To crack" Grant told her, "He just needs to be beaten down a few times and then he'll show his true worth"

"So you're staging wanting access to his bank account" Valerie put together.

"No, I do need the money" Grant admitted, "But I need a loyal follower and I feel he can pull that off just nicely… I already got a position for him"

"Where?" Valerie asked.

"An undercover assignment" Grant answered, "In Agent May's ex-husband's psychology class"

Hearing about Agent May made her breathing get stuck in her throat as she let out a startled cough. Grant was planning on going up against SHIELD which would mean that her cover of being dead would be blown.

"You know what will happen when they find me here" Valerie said in a small voice.

" **Nothing** will happen to you" Grant said in a firm voice as she stopped and turned to him, "Not while I'm around"

"They're relentless, once they find out that Hydra is rebuilding, they will blow this place up just like what you did to SHIELD" Valerie said.

"I _want_ them to know what we're capable of" Grant said, "Hydra for the last century has been placing themselves under the wealth of other people and nothing more, I'm rebuilding it with warriors, not scholars. Trust me, Valerie, we'll get them for good this time… are you with me?"

Valerie hesitated before she nodded as Grant smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good" Grant said, "Because I need my favorite girl by my side"


	11. Go Dark

Valerie's tongue was lodged in her throat as she started to swerve around the traffic of the people, wanting to lay a horn down and speed past everyone. Panic rose inside of her as she thought of hundreds of possibilities of what might've happened at the base. There was a distress call from Kebo, saying that SHIELD had invaded their warehouse and for everyone to go dark. Normally, that meant for her to blend in and lay low until either Grant or Kebo gave the all-clear signal. But Valerie couldn't wait that long and that is why she was blowing her cover.

Everyone had a set place to go to in case something like this happened. Valerie was supposed to go a historic museum across town and keep jumping from museum to museum until she's heard word but thinking about waiting in a silent place, staring at old antiques already drove her mad. Her heart skipped a beat when she came into view of the apartment as her car screeched into the parking lot and pulled up to an empty spot. She ran to the room labeled 107 and immediately picked at the lock to get herself inside.

She thrust herself into the apartment and cautiously but quickly looked around the rooms but couldn't find Grant Ward anywhere, she sighed to herself, glad to know she beat him to the spot but also worried about what's taking him so long. Valerie swallowed and forced the thought out of her mind as she tried to think of something positive when she heard the door open.

Valerie quickly turned and ran out to the front, only to be met with a gun in her face, making her yelp and put her hands up in the air. When Grant realized that it was Valerie in his apartment and not a SHIELD agent, he sighed and dropped down his gun.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Grant asked, "Your spot is the museums, remember?!"

"I know, I know but I heard about Hunter and May attacking the warehouse" Valerie rushed out, "I wanted to see if you were okay"

"I'm fine" Grant said as he turned slightly.

"But you're bleeding" Valerie took a step closer to him.

"I said I'm fine!" Grant hollered at her, making Valerie jump back at how aggressive he was to her.

Valerie's eyes dropped down to the carpet as she said, "I'm sorry…. I'll go now"

"You can't" Grant peered out of the window, "Everyone was supposed to go dark within 20 minutes after the incident… you're stuck here with me"

Valerie swallowed hard, "Yes, sir"

Grant sighed, "I've been shot… go get me something to patch it up"

Valerie could only nod as she quickly got up, found the first aid kit and immediately returned to Ward as he slowly took off his shirt.

"How does it look?" Ward asked.

"Not bad" Valerie hesitated, "Do you want me to stitch it up for you?"

Grant slowly sighed before he said, "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and do it"

Valerie put on the gloves as she prepped to work on Grant's wound, "How did Hunter and May find the facility?"

"Hunter was playing as an initiative" Grant answered.

Valerie froze as her heart quickened before she said, "Was he one of my recruits?"

"No" Grant responded, making Valerie let go of her breath, "He was noticed by one of Kebo's fight club locations… guy watches too many movies, if you ask me"

Normally, Valerie would laugh at the joke but the corner of her lip barely turned as she cleared her throat, "This might sting a little"

"I'm sure I'm used to being patched up by now" Grant commented.

Valerie started dabbing the cold alcohol on him and actually was amazed that Grant Ward did stand true to his word of not even flinching. She blinked and looked to the back of his head as he waited patiently for her to fix him up. As she cleaned him, she looked at the red blood covering his skin, it wasn't a lot but still enough for him to not go after SHIELD right away. Valerie noticed that the bullet hadn't gone very deep which she was thankful for as she fished out the bullet, making Grant deeply inhale and exhale from the sudden pain. The silence between them was deafening but Valerie didn't know what to say after being unexpectedly yelled at by someone she cared for the most.

Grant cleared his throat, "I'm sorry I startled you"

Valerie nodded, "It's okay"

Grant shook his head, "No, I was on edge by being taken by surprise today and shouldn't have yelled at you. It was uncalled for"

"You thought I was a SHIELD agent" Valerie cleared her throat, "Understandable"

Grant turned his head slightly, trying to see Valerie but she was sitting almost directly behind him as she tended to his wounds. She was being gentle with his wounds, almost too gentle for even a gunshot but Valerie worked swiftly enough to cover it up on time. He cursed himself mentally as for snapping at her as he could even tell how uncomfortable she was for being in this situation. Grant Ward had to admit that he didn't even want Valerie here in case May and Hunter had tailed him from the warehouse.

"You're done" Valerie said in a small voice.

Grant nodded, "Okay"

He watched as she got up with the bundle of trash and threw it away but stayed by the island, Grant patted next to him, "Come here"

Valerie hesitated before she said, "I'm okay right here"

"It wasn't a question" Grant told her.

Valerie blinked before she nodded, "Yes, sir"

"You've never called me that before" Grant gave a gentle look.

"I just want to be equal to everyone else" Valerie answered.

"You've never wanted to be equal" Grant told her, "You never cared about the Hydra agents"

Valerie glanced down, "That's not true"

Even though she didn't want to, Valerie slowly walked over to Grant Ward and sat down next to him on the couch. She watched as his hand came over and held onto her two tiny hands and clasped around hers. Valerie looked up to see that Grant Ward had moved in close to her, almost to the point where his whole face was all that she could see.

"You're more special than any of the other Hydra Agents" Grant said, "To me"

Valerie blushed as she tried to look away, "Thank you, uh… Ward"

Grant smiled, "I don't like you using my last name as your other option too"

"Than what do you want me to call you?" Valerie asked.

"You'll see" Grant leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Skye barged into Director Coulson's office as he was talking to May and Mack, by the look on his face, she could tell that he was bothered by her entrance but this was important. She walked into the office more just to prove that she wasn't leaving until she got her point across.

"You better have a good rea-"

"Reason?" Skye finished his sentence, "Yeah, I do actually"

Skye tapped on her screen to make it link to the big screen on Coulson's wall as she talked, "I hacked into the camera feed from what Hunter and May gave me, normally it deletes after every 24 hours but there is a storage box in case of emergencies that are held for 30 more days-"

"Skye, where are you leading with this?" May asked.

"I saw someone on the screen" Skye pulled it up, "I don't think you'll like it either"

Coulson looked up as his mouth dropped before Mack asked, "Is that Agent McKenna?"

"She's alive?"

"He has her" May said in a more vengeful way.

"Not exactly" Skye paused, "I think she left"

She showed another footage where Valerie McKenna walked up to Grant Ward and handed him something, he showed his gratitude by leaning in and kissing the top of her head"

"No…"

"It can't be"

"It is" Coulson hesitated, "She works for him now"

Skye turned, "I'm sorry, I- I thought you should know"

Mack turned to Coulson, "What do we do now, boss?"

"The only thing we can do" Coulson sighed, "She's a threat and has to be eliminated, she was here the day the facility blew up which makes me hate to believe it but-"

"She might've placed the bomb inside the Playground" May finished.

"Exactly"


	12. Queen of the Dark

Kebo and the other men waited impatiently at the new rendezvous point, wondering when Grant Ward was going to show up. He checked his watch again as he noticed now it's been over an hour since Ward had sent out the coordinates. If he was close to the man, he'd be worried but his job was to keep an eye out on the other "potential" heads of Hydra as they looked even more restless than Kebo felt. If anyone asked Kebo, it was that Grant was taking things too fast after being attacked at their Arms Base. He was angered by how SHIELD found them but also wanted to make sure he got every single last one of them scraped off the planet. Hydra can't fully become the potential that they're meant to be with SHIELD always interfering with their plans.

The doors finally opened as Grant Ward came in arm-in-arm with Valerie by his side. Normally, she would stay in the background and give her opinion there, but there was something different about her the second she walked into the room. She almost looked like she owned the place, her eyes weren't filled with wander or cast down as some might recognize her as a former SHIELD agent. She _wanted_ people to know that she used to work for SHIELD and she chose her side just like everyone else.

Valerie glanced around at everyone once before her eyes settled in on Kebo who was still surprised that she was even there. She held his gaze for a moment before she gave him a slow nod as if she could read his mind. He couldn't help but smirk and return the gesture, always knowing in the back of his head that she would eventually become a true believer.

"My allies" Grant began, "Thank you so much for joining me today"

"You better have a good reason for bringing us here" a woman snarled from her seat.

"I do, Lyndsy" Grant said, "We are all proteges of the former heads of Hydra who have suddenly passed with one swift motion"

"Thanks to SHIELD" another woman said, "Remind me again, who was the one who was in this room who worked for the enemy?"

"I did" Grant said without missing a heartbeat, "And also John Garrett, the one who did things above and beyond what anyone saw coming"

A man mumbled, "Including becoming a lunatic"

Grant chose to ignore that comment, "I always looked around and thought that their Hydra wasn't doing enough; we kept our missions quiet, never made headlines, were never _**feared**_ as it used to be back in the 1940's. I suggest we come back out of the shadows and prove we are more than myths of the past"

"You're kidding me, right?" the man scoffed, "Everyone's scattered and will be scattered for another two months, that was protocol. We don't engage until we know how many of us are really out there"

Grant chuckled to himself as he looked over to Valerie who smiled at him before standing up straighter than usual. Seeing her in this meeting made him walk around the other four potentials who wanted nothing more than just to go home and be invisible; just like their mentors before them.

"And what have you been doing for the past two months for Hydra, Brett?" Grant challenged, "Catching up on football, celebrating Halloween, prepping for Thanksgiving? Throwing "lavish" parties like what your mentor did? He was more known for his get-togethers than his good deeds in the field"

Brett sneered, "Don't you dare talk about Patrick in that way, his reputation will **always** exceed your own"

"Exactly!" Grant snapped his fingers and pointed to the man, "We need to expand beyond our mentors or we'll fall to the same mistakes as they have. It's time that we live out of the darkness and embrace the light as what Red Skull would've done"

"With all due respect, Ward" the second man got up from the table, "Our symbol is the octopus for a reason; it prefers to dwell in the dark and quite frankly, your plan sounds like a suicide mission. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep it that way"

Grant smiled, "Is that what you prefer?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what we all prefer" he responded, "To stay in the eternal darkness"

Valerie whipped out her hidden gun and shot the man in the head, making him collapse down onto the floor as everyone else stood up.

"What the hell, Ward?!"

"You said there was to be no weapons present in this meeting!"

"Do you realize what you've done?"

Grant answered, "I cut off one head… and I'll replace it with two more"

"As the saying would go" Grant said, "But unfortunately, I feel like I need to cut off more than one today if I were to see my vision come true"

Kebo didn't have to wait for permission as he took out his gun and started firing at the other Hydra proteges with Valerie. It only happened for a couple of seconds and was an easy kill as the four other proteges laid on the floor, some bleeding out and some already dead. Kebo used lethal force on his victims but it was Valerie who left them to choke on their own blood. Again, he looked over to Valerie who walked over to Grant, wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and kissed him deeply as if she enjoyed the bloodbath they created. Kebo raised his eyebrows, impressed, as he put away his own firearm.

"A little warning next time, sir?" he asked.

Grant turned to him, "Sorry, Kebo, I didn't want to spoil all of the fun and I'm sure you enjoyed what you saw Valerie do"

"I did" Kebo admitted, "And now what shall we do?"

"We're going to wipe out SHIELD" Valerie answered, "Every last one of them"

"How are you expecting us to do that when we just killed some of the potential leaders?" Kebo asked.

"They'll come to us willingly" Grant tucked a piece of hair away from her face, "The second they see what we're capable of"

"And when is this happening?" Kebo asked.

Valerie turned and looked to Kebo, "They'll come to us… they hate to leave a score unsettled and feel it's a failure mark on themselves when really nobody cares"

Kebo couldn't help but smirk but got the message, "I'll let everyone know of the plan"

He turned and left the couple in the wake of what they produced with his phone already in his hand. Valerie looked up to Grant and smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She deeply inhaled and cupped his face as she craved more of his mysterious energy. When they parted, Grant still kept his face close to his and looked into her crystal blue eyes.

"You do realize that SHIELD will find you with me" Grant told her.

Valerie smirked at him as she said, "Let them come, it was only a matter of time before they did"

Grant seemed to like this answer, "That's my girl"

"The boobytraps will be ready once they arrive" Valerie stated, "No SHIELD agents are going to be coming out of here alive"

Grant smiled deeper as he placed his forehead on top of hers, the woman he easily placed on his side. Still, Valerie didn't see anything wrong with his ways as together they turned and left the room to decay with the bodies. They had no one to fear but their own selves now, power was limitless to them both.


	13. Traitor

Gunshots rang out throughout the building as SHIELD came bashing through their "hideout" to make for the last stand. Valerie watched as a group of agents went down cautiously through one corridor before a flash of light and the camera went out just as she heard a low rumble on the far side of the building. They've fixed up on their tactic skills but not well enough to where Valerie would predict on where Coulson would send his agents. It almost seemed as if he brought whoever was left in his Division to the base, she was glad. Once SHIELD was over and done with, she can be free to be whoever she wanted to be.

Just as she thought that, Valerie caught a glimpse of Director Coulson leading in May, Skye, Bobbi, and Hunter down one hall. She smiled slightly to herself, knowing that Grant Ward will be pleased that they are here. Strong arms wrapped around her and as Grant placed his chin on her shoulder as he gently rocked her. Valerie turned slightly as she noticed that he was watching his former team move throughout the maze of a building they put up in just a number of hours.

"Glad they could make it" Grant said nonchalantly.

"Are you going to go down there?" Valerie asked.

"In a minute" Grant straightened up, "I want him to hear the screams of his other agents before I turn the switches all off"

Valerie turned her head to the side, "He's really done a number on you, hasn't he?"

"Not quite" Grant sighed, "But I like to watch him suffer"

Another distant roar came from the other side of the building, "Another squad is down"

"Good!" Grant said, "Once they get close enough, you should start moving towards the exit"

Valerie whipped around and looked to him, "What?!"

Grant nodded, "They don't know you're here, for all we know, you're dead. It's best if you just sneak out while you can and I'll meet up with you later"

"No" Valerie said firmly.

Valerie walked up to Grant Ward just as he sighed. He tried to not look at her for a while but eventually, he gave in and looked down to her blue eyes. Her fierce look already told him her answer.

"It's for the best-"

"No, it's not… I'm staying here and that's that" Valerie said, "No mat-"

Valerie doubletaked at one of the screens as a familiar face came into view, he scanned a room before motioning and directing a small team. A gasp hitched in her throat as he walked out of view in a stance similar to their father's.

"Jacob?" Valerie whispered.

"What?"

"He's here" Valerie walked over to the screen, "Jacob is here"

"Your brother?"

"Yes, I just saw him" Valerie turned and looked to him, "You didn't see him?"

Grant went to the console and typed and searched until Jacob McKenna came onto the screen once more, "Interesting…. Although I'm not really surprised"

"Why do you say that?" Valerie asked.

"Coulson likes to bring in people that should've just stayed out of the drama" Grant turned to her, "What do you want to do? Spare him?"

Valerie looked at the man, "You're having me decide on this?"

Grant nodded, "I'll let you listen to what you want to do, he's your brother"

Valerie froze as she looked back down to the screen as now they jump to his face whenever he came out of the camera view.

"I'll go to him" Valerie concluded, "What's going to happen on when I see him, I don't really know"

"You do know that if he's here, then that must mean that Coulson knows you're alive" Grant said gently, "It's not a coincidence"

"I know that" Valerie inhaled, "I'll deal with it"

Grant watched her for a little while longer before he nodded, "Alright, I'll lead Coulson's team away from Jacob so that you can… talk to him, but are you sure it's what you want?"

Valerie licked her lips, "Yes, I want to deal with this my way, who knows what Coulson has placed inside his head"

Saying that, Valerie turned and quickly left the room as Grant quickly typed in the turn off the boobytraps leading up to Jacob. Her gun was in her hand as she turned each corner, ready to fire at anyone that was going to prevent her from seeing her brother. Just as she thought that, a female agent turned the corner, icer in hand, but Valerie didn't have an icer. She lifted up her gun and fired into her head, the blood splattering the wall behind her. Another person turned the corner, making Valerie stop as her stomach quinched up into a tight knot.

"Jacob" she breathed out.

"Valerie" Jacob's eyes dropped down to the floor, "What the hell did you do?!"

"She was going to kill me-"

"She had icers! You **know** what those are for" Jacob looked back over to his baby sister, "So the rumors are true"

Valerie made a face, "Rumors?"

"That you turned over to Hydra" Jacob said, "After you blew up the Playground"

"That wasn't me!" Valerie screamed out.

"Wasn't it?" Jacob asked, "You were in the facility, cameras showed you running out seconds before blowing up, and then a couple weeks later you were seen helping Grant _Ward_ of all people?"

Valerie opened her mouth but no words came out as she finally saw her brother in his own light. Jacob had made his way over to the fallen agent and was assessing her as if she could be saved. The way he looked at her, it made Valerie's blood run cold as if it was her father looking down at the enemy, so full of hatred. She was starting to wonder why she even bothered to come down and see him.

"It's not what you think" Valerie cleared her throat, "He's different, he first didn't want me to be a part of Hydra"

"How special" Jacob mocked, "He didn't want you to be a part of it but in the end, you did"

Valerie froze, "Partly"

"There is no partly, Valerie" Jacob scoffed, "Just say it already, you're with Hydra! You betrayed generations of our family, you betrayed SHIELD, if Daniel were alive-"

Valerie quickly took out her gun and aimed it at Jacob as this time it was Jacob who seemed surprised. Her arms didn't waiver as she aimed her weapon at Jacob, the bullet would go between his eyes if she fired now. She watched as Jacob tensed up but didn't raise his arms up in defense.

"Wow, Val… just like that?" Jacob asked.

Valerie swallowed, "You're not listening to me"

"You don't get it" Jacob said, "I don't _**want**_ to listen to you. I cried for days for you and just to hear that you turned to the enemy because he keeps you warm at night?"

Valerie tensed up, "I wanted to tell you I was alive"

"If you wanted to, then you would've" Jacob sneered, "Dad, is going to be pissed that you're a Hydra Agent… he'll come and try to kill you himself"

"You think you're going to leave here alive?" Valerie asked.

Jacob looked surprised, "Why? Are you going to pull the trigger?"

"I don't want to" Valerie admitted, "But you're threatening my happiness and I can't have that"

Jacob lurched forward as Valerie pulled the trigger on her brother. He fell onto the other agent, not even giving a dying gasp as she felt frozen in place as a tear ran down her cheek.

Valerie had just killed her brother, she was now not only a traitor but a murderer of her own blood.


	14. The Long Goodbye

Everything suddenly felt like a rampage rush to Valerie; she'd see someone moving, do a war cry, and kill. She wasn't even too sure if it were a SHIELD agent or not, all she wanted to do was to kill. Everyone reminded her of her brother, giving her hateful eyes and telling her how much of a disgrace she was to her family. Her body was hot, her vision was a blur, and her mind was in a manic stress. She was not a disgrace, she was just trapped in between loyalty and love and as of right now, she favored love.

"Valerie!"

The sound of her name made her stop and turn as Grant was behind her, the bodies all lying around him. Unlike her brother, Grant wasn't looking at the bodies, only her. Even though she spotted the difference, she couldn't even bare to look at him as her eyes cast down to the floor. As the rush started to leave her, she realized that the warm feeling wasn't because of adrenaline, but spots of blood all over her body.

"He- he called me a traitor" Valerie finally spoke, "Jacob pissed me off and I- I couldn't stop after that"

Grant nodded, "I know, I heard and saw everything. I ordered our men to stay clear of your path"

Valerie deeply sighed in part relief as she noticed that she only killed SHIELD agents, something that should've rubbed her the wrong way years ago. Grant walked over to her and hugged her as she tried to make the ringing in her ears go away. She closed her eyes and embraced him, noticing that her hands were still shaky.

"What about Coulson?" Valerie asked, "Did you get him?"

Grant stiffened, "Not quite… but I did do a number on him, old group won't be pleased with what I did"

"Doesn't matter anymore" Valerie said, "We'll get them next time"

Grant didn't answer right away, in fact, he didn't answer at all but Valerie could feel how tense he had gotten. She raised up her head to look at him just as Grant turned and looked away from her causing Valerie to grow concerned.

"Grant… what's going on?" Valerie asked cautiously.

Grant Ward placed his hands on his hips and shook his head, "I told you to leave when you still had your chance"

"And I told you that I wasn't going to leave without you" Valerie took a step toward him.

"And now you're going to die because of it!" Grant yelled out.

Valerie gasped at the sudden outburst but didn't know if it was his yelling that caught her offguard or what he was saying to her.

"What happened?" Valerie asked.

"Skye found a way to override our system while inside" Grant said, "We're locked inside and the building is rigged to blow"

Valerie felt a sudden pain in her stomach as she yelled out, "They can't do that! SHIELD would never kill this many people"

"It's a new SHIELD, remember?" Grant said unusually calm, "They can do whatever they want and kill as many people as they need to make the world a _better place_ "

Valerie hesitated as she asked, "So what does that mean about us?"

From the look in Grant's eyes, she realized that they didn't have that much time. Valerie's mouth popped open as she slumped over to the wall, tears falling from her eyes. She never thought that she would die like this, trapped in a building that **she** helped made to kill other SHIELD agents. She and Grant had made their own deathtraps as Grant slowly walked over to her, cupped her face and kissed her slowly. Valerie's lips somehow molded into his before he placed his forehead ontop of hers and sighed.

"I don't regret anything" Grant whispered to her, "You were the best thing that could have happened to me in my dark world"

"Grant, what are you doing?" Valerie asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I'm saying goodbye, baby" Grant let out.

Valerie shook her head and took a step back, "I don't want to, are you sure there is no way out? Maybe, they overlooked something"

Grant sighed, "I've already tried, it's no use, once they clear out… everything will go to dust"

"Including us" Valerie whispered.

Grant closed the distance between them once more and kissed her more fiercely than ever. Tears ran down freely on the side of her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He lifted her up as they realized that this is goodbye, their exit, the one that they chose for others. Grant broke the kiss but kept his face close to hers and held her up as her feet dangled from his hug.

"I am truly sorry that we didn't do things as a normal couple" Grant confessed, "Going out for dinner, going to the beach, or the movies"

Valerie couldn't help but smile as she said, "I would've grown tired of that, we're agents, remember?"

"True" Grant sighed, "But even agents have their off days and I would've wanted to spend them with you"

"We'll take all the time we can get" Valerie whispered as she traced his lip.

"It's kind of theatrical, isn't it?" Grant asked.

"What is?"

"This ending" Grant faintly smiled, "It kind of reminds me of Bonnie and Clyde"

Valerie couldn't help but smile at his sense of humor as of now. A deep and low groan came from down below, almost as if it was a dark beast that just woke up from it's slumber. Valerie couldn't help but shake as she realized that the explosives were starting to warm up.

"They really are going to do it, aren't they?" Valerie asked.

"Seems like it" Grant now looked worried as he looked to her, "I am so sorry for all of this"

Valerie shook her head, "I followed you willingly and I will die that way as well"

"I love you" Grant said with tears in his eyes.

Valerie couldn't help but let out a sob as she nodded, "Me too"

"I will be seeing you in another life, baby" Grant said.

"I'm looking forward to it" Valerie smiled.

"We'll get them next time" Grant promised.

Valerie brought her lips to Grant's as they gave each other another passionate kiss as the floor started to rumble. Valerie squeezed tightly onto him as the deafening roar found its way up to their floor before it became deadly silent.


	15. Soundtrack

_**Wires- the Neighborhood**_

 _ **Doubt- Twenty One Pilots**_

 _ **Broken- Lund**_

 _ **Sociopath- Stelouse**_

 _ **Happy Pills- Weathers**_

 _ **Play With Fire- Sam Tinnesz**_

 _ **Worst in Me- Unlike Pluto**_

 _ **Natural- Imagine Dragons**_

 _ **Only One- The Score**_

 _ **COPYCAT- Billie Eilish**_

 _ **Despicable- grandson**_

 _ **Miss Jackson- Panic! At the Disco**_

 _ **Weak- AJR**_

 _ **Want to hear the music?**_ _It's all on 8tracks dot com, just look under search_ _ **Animal Urges**_ _and you will see my avatar and all of the soundtracks I have done for this story and more!_


End file.
